


Chasing Time

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: Roadhog and Junkrat find a strange metal tube on their journey and come to find it's a different kind of treasure.





	Chasing Time

**Chasing Time**

 

The blazing sun had a tendency to make things appear that weren't there. Cool shaded areas danced in the sand, pools of water glimmered in road, and shiny objects glinted the sunlight right into Junkrat's face. He hissed from the light and shielded his face. Roadhog paused beside him and looked over to where Junkrat was facing. He saw something shiny in the sun, and it didn't look like a mirage.

"Damn sun. Making shit up whenever it wants," Junkrat grumbled as he continued moving on foot, but he didn't get far.

Roadhog put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I think that's real," he said as he eyed the object through his tinted lenses.

Junkrat looked back to the object with curiosity then started walking towards it.

"I think yer roight mate," he said as he started seeing the object in the distance take shape.

As the heat waves faded the object became clear and what surrounded it. A camp that seemed abandoned, but not too long ago. Roadhog came up to the site with his bike in tow, his steal hog having quit on them only hours ago. Roadhog watched Junkrat look the object over, realizing that it must have come from the hole that was dug not from it. It was a cylindrical metal tube that looked too hot to touch, but luckily for Junkrat he had his prosthetic for his use. He rolled the tube over eying it and noticed that words were scribbled on it. He couldn't make much of them since his reading ability wasn't too great, but Roadhog stepped up to the challenge.

"'In honor of Australia, the land down under. 1989.' "

"Whot's that mean?" Junkrat asked as he rolled the tube some more, which revealed more words.

"'Do not open until 2100 A.D.' "

The instant Roadhog read this it dawned on him on what they had found.

"What is it Roadie," Junkrat asked demanding an answer.

"It's—" Roadhog cut himself off as he heard something. He turned his head to the far ground and saw a cloud coming their way. "Shit. Get on!"

Junkrat looked at Roadhog confused, but Roadhog didn't waste time to clarify. He grabbed Junkrat and the tube, hissing as his flesh touched the metal and put them both in the sidecar. Junkrat yelped from the hot metal touching him and quickly wrapped it up in the blanket he used to protect himself from the elements. He then looked behind them to see the cloud growing bigger, no doubt the squatters of this camp were coming back, which meant they needed to leave.

"Roadie, how the hell we gonna get outta here? The bike is busted!" Junkrat shouted as Roadhog mounted the bike.

"Shut up!" Roadhog yelled back as he turned the key in his bike. He could hear the engine trying to turn over but not doing so. "Come on, come on, come on, you piece of shit move!" Roadhog kicked his heel into his bike as he aggressively turned the key, the urgency of his situation getting to him. He cursed as the engine shrieked, but then sighed in relief as it finally roared to life, black smoke shot out the exhaust and without hesitation he took off as fast as possible. Gunfire and explosions were quick to chase them, but the range wasn't good enough. Junkrat held onto the tube but turned back to make faces at whoever they just ripped off.

"So, what is this thing anyways, Roadie?" Junkrat shouted over the roar of the motorcycle.

"It's a time capsule," Roadhog shouted back and then added, "I'll explain at later!"

**:/:/:/:/:**

The two drove through the night and on, until the sun was in their faces once more. The sun crept higher and just as the glimmer of a town came into view the bike coughed up black smoke and cut off. It took a lot of Roadhog's strength to keep the bike upright as he skidded to a stop and eventually dragged his feet on the ground to stop the bike.

"We'll stop here," Roadhog said as he relaxed his white knuckle grip on his high bars.

"Well no shit," Junkrat commented as he hopped out and walked on shaky legs. "What now?"

"We go into town, you stay with the capsule while I get my bike fixed."

"But that's boring! I still don't know what this capsule is!" Junkrat complained. "Sure it could be important but—"

"It's a time capsule," Roadhog said impatiently as he got off the bike and started to push it.

"A… what?"

"A time capsule," Roadhog repeated. "It's something that people did back in the day. They would put random shit in metal tubes, or stone markers, or whatever, and wait hundreds of years before opening it again. It was a way to look back on time in the future."

"Ooooooohhhhh I got cha, so…. There's some real valuable shit in here roight?! Maybe jewels! Money! Tech!"

"I don't know… It's from 1989," Roadhog said as Junkrat eagerly unwrapped the capsule to try and open it. Roadhog watched with amusement as Junkrat tried biting, clawing and twisting the capsule to open it. "Rat, it's gonna take a lot to open that thing. They just didn't put in the ground to be dug up and opened so easily."

Junkrat let out a groan and slumped his shoulders as he dragged the tube along the ground. Roadhog smiled at him from behind his mask as they walked into the town. A broken sign waved in the slow morning breeze, the words "Barter Town" written with faded paint. Roadhog had Junkrat back in the sidecar sitting on top of the time capsule as they entered the shady, yet bustling town. Roadhog guided his bike around persistent shop sellers, drunkards, and other obstructions until he found an abandoned building for shelter. He managed to get Rat inside with the capsule and their supplies before heading off to get his bike fixed.

While he was away Junkrat set about trying to unravel the time capsule's mysteries. He made a fire pit in the middle of the room and lit it to provide decent lighting for his work at hand.

"What will make you open? What makes you tick?" Junkrat asked with a hum as he eyed the capsule. The metal was dull in some areas and rusty everywhere else. He stared at it intently finding a seam on one side of it. It was in the shape of a rectangle and by the looks of the rust he assumed it was rusted shut. He spotted a key hole on it as well and gave another thoughtful hum as he eyed it.

"I think I know what will do the trick!" he said happily as he looked away from the capsule and to his supply bag. He snatched it up and eagerly dug through it to get out his tools. He took a hammer and spike out of it and grinned as he japed the spike into the seam of the compartment door.

"Now be good and open for Junkrat," he cooed before slamming he hammer into the back of the spike.

**:/:/:/:/:**

When Roadhog was on his way back to Junkrat, he had his bike loaded up with parts and tools. He was ready to spend the night fixing his bike in peace, but when he entered the room he was faced with a mild explosion. The flash was blinding and the heat matched that of a morning sun, but the boom wasn't too impressive but it did shake the building a little. When the smoke cleared Junkrat's strained voiced unleashed a plethora of curses as he saw the capsule still intact.

"What the fuckin' hell is this thing made of?!" Rat screeched as he started stomping on it with his peg leg. "Just. Fuckin'. Open!"

Roadhog watched Junkrat rage on the capsule for a second before stepping in. He picked up his partner by his harness and lifted him away from the capsule.

"You, are an idiot."

"Whot!?"

Roadhog pinched the bridge of the snout on his mask then looked right into Junkrat's eyes.

"You're gonna or probably have, give away our hiding spot! It won't take those junkers from before too long to catch up to us! Besides what if you broke everything in there from fuckin' with it like you have?" Roadhog asked sternly.

Junkrat looked at Roadhog in silence then gave a soft "Oh…"

"That's right, now either open it quietly, or don't mess with it until I can get us out of here."

Junkrat pouted slightly but nodded and Roadhog set him back on the ground.

"Good."

With that Roadhog sauntered over to a comer of the room and began to work on his bike. Junkrat watched him briefly before setting up his mines to protect them if anyone who did come looking for them. Once the bombs were set to blow, he sat back down with the capsule and started using his spike again. He stabbed and shimmed the spike with each hit from the hammer to pry the time capsule open, and it felt like he was finally getting somewhere. He could hear the metal creak from his efforts.

"Come to daddy," he said happily as he hit the spike in again.

Roadhog looked up from his bike to see Junkrat working on the capsule.

"Junkrat." The eager junker turned to his partner and quickly found a can of something coming for his face. Junkrat quickly grabbed it before it hit him then looked it over. It was some type of lubricant which made a grin split his face.

"Now Roadie, I know we haven't gotten it on in a while, and I'd love to try this out tonight _butt_ —"

"It's for the capsule not your ass," Roadhog said with a snort.

Junkrat looked back at the can then to the capsule, and then promptly let out a bark of laughter. The skinny junker ended up falling back and rolling on the dirty floor as he laughed and Roadhog just rolled his eyes at him, though a smile stayed hidden.

"Oi, good one mate!" Junkrat stated once he calmed down. "Alroight, time to open this baby!"

Junkrat sprayed the clear lubricant along the seam of the capsule and let it set for only a second before driving his spike into it again. Rat stayed on it for well into the night, and his frustration was starting to show once more. Roadhog knew that if he didn't pry Junkrat from the capsule soon they'd both be done in by whatever bomb Rat would strap to it.

"Rat." Junkrat ignored Roadhog unable to break his concentration. "Junkrat." Still nothing. "Jamieson!" Junkrat growled and gave a harsh "Whot!?" but his anger dissipated as he saw Roadhog get up and crawl over to him. His amber eyes grew large at the act and once Roadhog was close the larger man took the capsule from him.

"Give it a rest," Roadhog said simply then lifted his mask up to only reveal his scared plump lips. Junkrat was instantly more in tuned to Roadhog than anything else and when he felt those lips touch his all his tension and extra energy melted away. Junkrat dropped his tools to wrap his arms around Roadhog's neck, pulling himself closer and kissing back harder. Roadhog welcomed it and moved one large hand to Junkrat's back, making him arch into him as he laid him down on the ground.

They made out like teenagers on the floor, tongues sliding against each other, teeth nipping at skin, soft moans filling the air. By the time Junkrat was thoroughly kissed and neck covered in hickies he was hard and ready to go, but alas Roadhog wasn't. The man pulled away from him, and with a smirk on his lips, he pulled his mask down.

Junkrat whined at seeing that pouted as Roadhog chuckled behind his mask.

"Oh come on! You can't leave me hanging Roadie!" Junkrat declared, but Roadhog ignored him and got back to his bike.

"I'll fuck you once we're out of here."

Junkrat groaned and whined, but then sighed and rolled over to his side.

"Fine, but you owe me three rounds!"

"Fine," Roadhog replied, amusement in his voice as he worked on his bike.

Junkrat just pouted a while longer before finally getting up and plopping down next to Roadhog. He laid himself against the man and before long he was sound asleep.

**:/:/:/:/:/:**

Junkrat didn't know how much sleep he got, but whatever amount it was, it wasn't enough when he was jostled awake.

"Fuck off!" he snapped as he tried to curl up into a ball, but that only got him a harsh smack on the ass.

Junkrat hissed and rubbed his ass as a gruff voice yelled at him, "Get up! We gotta go!" Junkrat frowned as he sat up, but relaxed as he saw Roadhog throw their belongings on the bike.

"What's going on?" Junkrat asked as he found himself being picked up and also thrown into the side car. "Hey ya drongo what the—"

"Shut up and get your gun!" Roadhog barked as he got onto his bike. "They found us."

Junkrat's eyes widened and he quickly scrambled to get his frag launcher and other bombs at the ready. Roadhog turned the key to his bike muttering prays all the while and let out a sigh of relief as it roared to life. He revved he bike, enjoying the noise of a repaired engine, then took off, crashing through the door of their hideaway and into the open. The instant they were out gunfire and explosions were hot on their tail.

Junkrat was quick to act and began firing at their nameless enemies. The group of Junkers were on motorcycles and cars that looked like they built them themselves.

"GIVE US BACK OUR TREASURE!" one of the junkers screeched.

"FINDERS KEEPERS TWATS!" Junkrat yelled back and then fired a ridiculous amount of bombs their way.

The explosives went off one after the other, creating a wall of heat and death. Sadly only a few junkers were taken out by it, the rest pressed on. Some even caught up to them, but before they could even reach for Junkrat or the capsule Roadhog had his hook coming for them. He swung the hook above his head and released it with enough power to stab through two junkers and bring them down. He ripped the hook out of them, painting the ground with blood and innards. Junkrat laughed at the sight and continued his onslaught of bombs.

"They're droppin' like flies," Roadhog said as he snagged another junker with his hook and sped up his bike, dragging the body until it slipped off.

"Ya got that right! Nobody messes with us!" Junkrat laughed out as he ducked down to get more ammo. The moment he did however he noticed that the capsule looked different, the compartment door was popped out. "Oi! Roadie! It's open! It's open!" he shouted ecstatically.

"That's great, but how about you shoot now and be happy later?" Roadhog suggested.

"Don't worry mate I got just the thing!"

Junkrat dug through his bag for one of his more prized bombs, one that would make short work of any enemy. He loaded it into his gun and then fired a bit short. The bomb hit the ground and rolled into the oncoming gang of junkers, and those lucky enough to be lagging behind got to witness one of the more larger explosion Junkrat ever had the joy of making. The shockwave alone pushed Roadhog's bike forward by a few feet and the fiery cloud that erupted reached for the heavens.

"Damn I love it when we win," Junkrat said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Roadhog couldn't help the deep laugh that rumbled out of him at hearing that. Junkrat was easily taken by it and laughed alongside his partner as they drove off into the outback. They kept going until it was well into the night and made camp out in the open. Once they were settled and traps were in place Junkrat and Roadhog crowded around the open time capsule.

"Ready?" Roadhog asked.

"Ya bet yer ass I am!" Junkrat said excitedly as he let Roadhog pull the compartment door back to reveal what was inside.

The two looked at the items with amazement and confusion as they pulled out what was inside: A square box with headphones attached to it, small tapes, a newspaper, photos, letters, and trinkets.

"What is all this? This doesn't look like money or jewels," Junkrat said a little disappointed as he looked at the small tapes.

"No, but it's something better," Roadhog said as he took the tape from Junkrat's hands and placed it into the rectangular box. He put the headphones on Junkrat's ears and pressed a button. The instant he did a melody started playing and Junkrat wide eyed.

"What is this?" he shouted unable to control his volume.

Roadhog laughed and pulled the headphones down.

"It's a Walkman. It's like… the mp3 players that I used to own, but this was what it used to be. You'd have these tapes with music on them and listen to it.

Junkrat stared at the Walkman with fascination and turned up the volume all the way on accident. The lyrics of song filled the air and Roadhog smiled as he heard the classic.

_"Do you come from a land down under? Where women glow and men plunder? Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder? You better run, you better take cover."_

"Wait, how you know what this is?" Junkrat asked and Roadhog just pointed to the bold print that said Walkman on the bottom. "Oh… Well what's the rest of it mate?"

Roadhog shifted through the items and picked up the photos.

"This is what Australia looked like back then…"

Junkrat got into Roadhog's lap to get a better look and ogled the photos. The opera house stood tall and sparkled against the sun. The harbor was full of boats and people. Another photo was a street view of people and cars. Another was a beach photo. Another was of tribal people smiling. Another was of a kangaroo staring at the camera, seeming to have been disturbed from drinking water. Junkrat had never knew an Australia like this, though Roadhog had a bit more of an idea. The Australia in the pictures were different from what Roadhog knew when he was younger, before the omnium explosion, but it brought back happier memories.

The two stared at the photos as the songs played through the Walkman, but their concentration broke as an old tune started.

_"Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga—"_

Roadhog felt a laugh working its way through him as heard it, a sense of familiarity coming to him. Junkrat just looked confused, but then smiled as he heard the song play.

"Ya know, this might not be valuable, but I sure as hell love it," Junkrat said as he bobbed his head to the song.

"I do too. Maybe we can find another time capsule out there," Roadhog said as he looked up at Rat.

"Hell yeah! And maybe one of the will have jewels in it!" Junkrat said ecstatically.

"Yeah, maybe," Roadhog said with a laugh, then started to sing along to the song. Junkrat smiled and tried his best to sing too, but both of them were equally terrible.

* * *

*****Hope yall like it! I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing... trying u.u**


End file.
